


FLAMES OF THE NIGHT

by strippedink



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie Bennett wanted to break free from the repetitive cycle of habit. Even for just one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLAMES OF THE NIGHT

Bonnie’s daily ritual from the moment she arrived home to the last yawn that pushed her into the comforting waters of the sea of sleep, lulled by Morpheus himself, became so utterly tedious to her that she decided it was time for her to break the chain to the cycle of repetition.

As soon as she was finished with her own version of dinner, that meant eating whatever remained edible inside her fridge, she headed upstairs to change her outfit. Barely fifteen minutes later, she resurfaced from her walk-in closet in dark clothes and leather boots. To complete her “don’t fuck with me tonight” look, Bonnie grabbed her favorite leather jacket and shrugged it on. When her eyes landed on her reflection in the mirror, she decided to free her locks from confinement. At last, she was ready to seek adventure and excitement on her own.

Unused to escaping her routine since she was a creature of habit, Bonnie found herself wondering where she should go. She pondered going to the Mystic Grill but she discarded the idea as soon as it had come to her. Not the Grill. Not tonight. She was supposed to break the chain. Without any idea of where to start her night, the little adventurer in her rapidly surrendered to her wildest nature. She was going to drive until she found the right place.

Hours later, Bonnie finally glanced at her phone. It marked 10:30PM. The road ahead seemed endless, without the complications the light of the sun brought to it.

At night, everything looked calm, peaceful. Silent.

Bonnie found it to be a small miracle. Her mind drifted off to the soothing lands of warm thoughts, she felt at home until it betrayed her and showed her images she did not want to relive.

“Ugh! Stop that. Damn you!”

Irritated at her own treacherous thoughts, she admonished herself with a slap to the steering wheel. She was just about to jump on board for another session of mental flogging when her eyes got lost in the bright lights of a led sign. It was an invitation for a night of careless fun.

“This might be just what I’m looking for.”

Her confidence shot into sky high levels, Bonnie Bennett dared to add an extra sway to her hips as automatic doors welcomed her into heavenly paradise.

Bonnie’s expectations were crushed upon the first step she took into the night club. Practically naked women pranced around like vain peacocks, proud of their own silhouettes while the men drooled over them like starved dogs waiting for that merciful meal that would never come.

Hesitation.

Pause.

Warning bells ringing in her ears.

Perhaps this was too much fun for Bonnie’s less promiscuous tastes. A glance later toward the exit door, and another pause. Two men waltzed into the establishment as if they owned the place. One more than the other. The tallest seemed rather uncomfortable despite the obvious ease in which he ventured through the sea of people. The other one looked as if he was right in his element. She couldn’t help when her eyes wandered toward the second one. Even in the dim light, his eyes gleamed like precious emeralds beckoning to her.

Her resistance wavered.

Assuming their destination was the bar, she quickly shifted her direction and headed toward one of the empty stools. Then, she ordered a drink. Her brain warned about the dangers that could bring but she shrugged them away. She just needed tequila for a little push. But to her complete disappointment, only the tallest approached the bar by her right.

Damn.

Luck had never been merciful to her. In fact, at every opportunity fate ensured the lack of luck she had been born with pushed her into a sea of frigid water. All in her favor, of course. Fate would just hate any blossoming of hope going under its radar. The tragedy it would be to have Bonnie Bennett flirting with hope and happiness.

With a sigh of frustration expelled, Bonnie ordered another drink to soothe her disappointment and calm her rattling nerves. She swallowed every drop of alcohol without a moment of hesitation. This time, stubbornness came to replace her initial shock and letdown, a reward gifted by the alcohol intoxicating her. Exhilarated by the newfound bravery, Bonnie shooed the girl throwing flirty glances at the tallest one who leaned against the counter, nursing a glass of whiskey, it seemed.

“Hi!”

Pause.

She waited until she had captured his attention.

“Hi,” he said.

“I’m sorry, usually I’m not the kind of girl who just introduces herself to anyone especially a guy but truth be told I am trying to break from my usual routine for the night. Be a little more adventurous, I guess. I’m blabbering. Sorry!”, she laughed at her own disastrous attempt at meeting someone new. “I’m Bonnie.”

“Bonnie, I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.” He added with the faintest quirk of lips before extending his hand toward her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam.” She said with embarrassment evident in her voice while taking his hand and shaking it.

By pure instinct, her eyes wandered to the one that had bewitched her earlier. He was sitting in an area reserved for the naked girls and the men admiring her skills as dancers. And Sam didn’t miss her slip.

Laughing good-naturedly, he asked her. “Let me guess. You fancy my brother so you’d like for me to introduce you to him.”

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Bonnie’s astonishment was painted all over her face.

“How do you…?” She sighed in defeat, head hanging low before daring to look up at him once more. “That obvious, huh?”

“More like used to it.” There was a rather boyish grin claiming his lips now.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I feel terrible. Like I said, this isn’t usually me. I’ll let you finish your drink in peace now. Have a good night.”

Just as she prepared herself to perform her own version walk of shame, a hand on her arm stopped her intentions. Sam’s.

“Sam…?”

He said nothing at first. Simply ordered a beer and another glass of whiskey.

“Come on.” He gestured her to follow him.

She didn’t know where he was planning to take her at first but two steps later and panic was wreaking havoc inside her. He was heading in his brother’s direction!

She hesitated once. Shit.

Sending out a silent prayer to the gods above, Bonnie implored for their mercy tonight. And a little hand walking in dangerously high heels while inebriated, she already had a record narrating all her misfortunes of the past. The prospect of repeating one of her infamously disastrous tumbles to the floor in front of two handsome men had her hyperventilating.

Get a grip on yourself, Bonnie Bennett!

Clamping her lips shut, and nostrils flared, she inwardly castigated herself for the momentary lapse of confidence. Chin lifted, and determination in her eyes, she pursued Sam through the ocean of dancing bodies with the occasional bumps and pokes until their desired destination. But the loud music forced Sam to practically shout the impromptu introduction.

“Bonnie, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Bonnie.”

Dean’s disarming smile froze her completely. Her heart picked up its pace like butterfly wings, ever restless, ever longing to feel the wind beneath wings —the everlasting freedom. He stood up immediately, offering her his hand. Surprise shook her all the way to her core when as soon as Bonnie took his hand into hers, his fingers, roughened by the nature of his work (she presumed), wrapped themselves in an almost protective fashion around hers before pulling her whole weight closer to him. She gulped audibly.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you, Bonnie.” Whispered words caressed the shell of her hyper sensitive ear.

A shudder charged with electricity of lustful nature crawled down her spine in the matter of a few heartbeats.

Oh my.

“Pleasure is mine.” She managed to mutter as he sat down again and invited her to sit beside him.

The Bonnie of tomorrow would not be pleased with this one’s sultry demeanor.

With a smile flirting with the corners of her lips and warm cheeks, she sat beside Dean on a sofa that had not been made for two. Deliciously confined in limited space, their sides touched in secret intimacy with skin against skin while her gaze entertained itself by admiring the lines of his handsome face.

The beguiling twinkle of authentic gemstones beneath the makeshift sky of colorful stars dancing to the rhythm of the music pulled at the strings of Bonnie’s heart whose tempo had synchronized with sick precision with the bass of the music. She had lost track of Sam’s whereabouts in the process, she assumed he had kindly retreated to the bar to give them some privacy. Bonnie sensed a gentleness inherent to his aura despite the undeniable darkness that surrounded the cracking walls of his soul. Dean’s, however, coiled itself assembling layer upon layer, as raw protection. He could not fool a witch though. Skilled artists in their craft, witches had the tools to peel those protective layers of an aura until they got their fingers stained with the plethora of shades constituent of a soul. His was breathtakingly beautiful, one of a kind. The masculinity in him exuded sensual magnetism that ran like electricity through his veins, the freckles sprinkled across his face only magnifying the natural beauty of him. With her arm pressed against his, she felt his muscles ripple with even the faintest of movements.

The man was walking divinity.

“Wanna dance?” The request caught her by surprise as she never envisioned him as someone who willingly participated in any activities that involved moving bodies to music.

Bent of converting her into his dancing partner for the night, he rose to his height before extending his arm at her in a pose that reminded her of a time of princes and princesses. She took him out of his misery by pushing her hand into his with a charming smile, courtesy of those tequila shots she had earlier.

Already on the dancefloor, their bodies studied each other, measuring and calculating their mannerisms before giving into the crazed euphoria of swaying limbs that subconsciously sought harmony with the beat. Unexpectedly, Bonnie found herself enjoying the night while her arms found landing point over Dean’s shoulders, their bodies grinding in reckless defiance. And they danced until Bonnie whined about her feet protesting for standing too long on top of those heels. She lost count on the times she laughed in glorious glee and childish innocence. And when her hands brushed his chest as the tempo of the song slowed down, she swore her heart skipped a beat (maybe two).

The night felt like a dream.

The departure from the dancefloor compelled Sam to rejoin them with the biggest shit-eating grin known to man. Dean’s mirrored his brother’s. Bonnie shook her head both amused and embarrassed over her own wild moves. The trio sat down and talked for hours, and the drinks never stopped coming. Neither one spilled the beans about their true identity or professions. Bonnie remained clueless and so did the Winchester brothers.

After Sam, being Sam, retired for the night and returned to their motel room, a heavily intoxicated Bonnie suggested the two of them should venture into one of the private rooms the club had to offer. Excitement lit up her features when she spotted the pole that gleamed with wicked provocation at them. And since Bonnie’s inhibitions had vanished in the mystical mist with the name of alcohol, she ran toward it before facing the gaping man that ogled her with the marvel of a child in Christmas morning.

“You like what you see, don’t you?” She teased, her body sliding down the metallic surface as the music still pumped.

“Maybe.”

She gasped. “Just maybe? Then perhaps I should just have to convince you…”

Stalking her prey with a feline gait, her fingers closed about the lapels of his worn leather jacket with a smile capable of disarming just about any creature. And she didn’t rest until she pushed his weight down onto the comfortable-looking sofa that sat before the pole.

“Now, you stay there and… enjoy the show.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He said with that boyish charm that rendered her breathless.

Her dress proved to be more of a challenge, an inconvenience once she adapted her dance to the pole and the music. But she revealed herself to be quite resourceful as limbs entwined around the cool pole. Her body mastered the rhythm with impressive effortlessness as if she held the command over the environment surrounding them. Suffice it to say, Dean found himself incapable of diverting his probing stare from the amalgam of dancing perfectionism that Bonnie Bennett embodied. Her hair flew in different directions creating a refreshing breeze that energized her as she worked the pole like a professional pole dancer.

She was temptation personified.

Yet she seemed deliciously clueless of her endearing ways.

With a mouthwatering sway of hips captivating his stare, sweet innocence gave place to seductive corruption as she broke the barrier of physical distance between them. With a head to toe appreciation of her female curves, her hands finally get lost in the mass of freed curls as she straddles his lap with a sinful grin playing at the edges of her lips.

“So… what about now?” Whispered words caress his ear as teeth nibble the sensitive flesh. “Convinced yet?”

“Mmm. Definitely.”

Then, the most unbelievable thing happened.

Time stood still when he stole a kiss from her.

One kiss became two, three, four… A chain reaction of unspoken prayers. Those soft caresses between lovers, a catalyst of that combustion of sinful desires. Shared breaths, long-term staring contests that resulted in fits of laughter and late night confessions blurred the night away.

The next morning, Bonnie woke up without having a single clue of where she was. Her surroundings unfamiliar. Panic started to take a toll on her as she struggled to vacate the bed she had no recollection of slipping into. In fact, her memory was still very much hazy. Once she actively attempted to leave the bed, a muscled arm stopped her. She froze in terror when realization hit her like chastising mother; that welcoming warmth she had woken up to belonged to another body…

A male body.

Oh shit.

With flaming cheeks, Bonnie finally gathered the courage to face her night of shame. The charming face that greeted her was awfully familiar.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Dean muttered in hushed tones with a kiss to her cheek.

“D-Dean?” She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

“Who else could it be?” He chuckled as if he, too, had been stuck in similar situations in the past.

“Sorry… My head’s just pounding right now.” She offered him an apologetic smile. “Did we…? You know…”

He quickly winked at her. Her stomach sunk.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. Maybe next time… We both behaved last night. Well, sort of… I think we both discovered an exotic dancer hidden inside you, Bonnie Bennett.” He teased good-naturedly. “Come on, let’s have some breakfast and then I’ll take you home.”

Relief painted itself across her features.

“Next time?”

“A man can dream…” Another wink.

“My car… Did I leave it at the club?” Sudden worry creased her forehead.

“Yes, I brought you to the motel when you fell asleep at the club.” He nudged her with amusement burning in those oceans of green. “But don’t worry, we’ll drop Sam there and he’ll follow us in your car while I take the lady home.”

“I wasn’t sure if there was a gentleman in you, Dean Winchester.” She teased him back.

Upon their arrival to Mystic Falls, they exchanged a mutual awkward silence. Neither one seemed too eager to bid farewell to the other. But goodbyes were inevitable.

Dean left the Impala first. He wanted to give Bonnie the small pleasure of receiving a Princess treatment before withdrawing himself from her life. His fingers coiled about the car door’s handle to open the door and present her with a hand. Taking it, she vacated the infamous vehicle with the grace of a queen.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Her hands sought his in an almost desperate blindness.

“Maybe fate will drag us back into the same path once more in the future.”

“Goodbye, Dean Winchester.”

Letting go of his hands, her fingers brushed his face with meticulous precision as if imprinting every detail into memory. He dipped his head and took claim of her lips, one final time. Instinctively, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she pushed her body into his embrace, her body colliding with his in intimate recognition. Delighted with the simplicity yet astronomically significant moment that would accompany her for the rest of her life, Bonnie Bennett sighed just mere inches from his delectable mouth. Underneath her strength, she recognized the potential of loving him but that was not written in the ancient pages of destiny.

“You should probably go now before I decide I don’t want to let you go. Go on. Sam’s waiting.” She urged him to leave before she caved into her own wishful thinking. “Promise to call me the next time you’re nearby?”

He chuckled.

“I promise. Until next time, Bonnie.” Their fingers lingered to let go.

Returning into the driver’s seat of the Impala, the Winchesters drove out of town just as quickly as they had entered Bonnie’s life.


End file.
